Halloween Special: Night of the Storm
by Atlas Ultima
Summary: A heavy thunderstorm has covered the Everfree Forest under the cover of night, making a stray camper flee for shelter until coming across an abandoned cabin. That is, until he realizes that he may not be the only one there in the dark. (Vampire Shimmer x OC one-shot)


**Hello, fellow readers and welcome to the Halloween Special of my EG series! This story is inspired by 'Stormy Night', the audio roleplay of Vampire Shimmer by Wubcake and NorthBridge. However, that's about it in terms of similarities as this is my own interpretation of that little story. I was indifferent on the idea back then until this story changed my mind, so I'm willing to give it a shot.**

**Not much else to say, honestly. Only other thing is this will include one of my OCs from Mysteries of Magic in place of the protagonist.**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

**Halloween Special: Night of the Storm**

"Seriously? The weather is always unpredictable..." A young man said to himself as he ran through the forest.

The storm clouds above wasn't in the sky until only a few minutes ago that then started to rain soon after. He didn't mind a light drizzle, but it was now apparent that it wasn't the case. The teen was in a full sprint, not knowing that he had gone the wrong way to return to camp until now. He was about to turn around to backtrack before seeing a lone cabin in the distance.

"Finally, shelter!" He smiles at this as he speeds up to the safe haven.

As soon as he was close to the door, he immediately opens it to enter before closing it behind him. The cabin inside was rather dark as the sun had disappeared over the horizon not long ago, the only sources of light being the fireplace and the lightning that would flash outside the window.

His clothes were rather soaked from the rain as he took off his shoes. Sadly, the camp attire he has on is his only set of clothes with him right now, so warming up at the fireplace was the next best thing. However, now that he has the time to catch his breath, his curiosity is setting in with questions.

Who lives in this cabin?

Why is there one this deep in the forest?

Was the owner here?

That third one may had an answer with the fireplace, but the other two were a mystery. Looking around, he sees the cabin was a pretty sizable one with a bed set close to the wall opposite of the window with a matching couch and chair placed in the center, the former facing the fireplace while the latter was facing diagonally closer to the fireplace.

A sudden chill hit him, reminding him of his current predicament as he quickly moves to the warm fire. Sitting down on the carpet floor, the thunderstorm rages on outside as another flash of light shined through the window, his heart jumping as thunder roared soon after.

"Man, I hate thunderstorms..." He mutters to himself in annoyance, his feelings remaining the same since his childhood.

His nose then caught a familiar smell, that of... lanterns? Usually nowadays, cabins have electricity for lights and such. However, this must be one that didn't have that luxury. The third question came into his mind again.

Is the owner outside in the rain?

If they were still here, it wouldn't be so quiet and yet... why does it feel like he's being watched?

The fireplace can only show so much in the light, leaving the rest of the cabin in the dark. Who's to say that they weren't hiding right now?

"No need to get paranoid." He lets out a small chuckle as he said this in an attempt to relax.

His attention was then caught by the rain outside, the droplets hitting against the window as yet another flash of light came into the cabin. His breath got caught in his throat and his eyes widened, not at the light... he could have sworn he saw a silhouette standing next to the window.

That question came back like a boomerang to the head, making him start to panic a bit.

What was that!? Was that a ghost or something!? Was this cabin haunted!?

The lightning struck again outside, the flash of light appearing once more through the window. His eyes focused solely on where it was when it happened... nothing. It was gone.

_"Nononono, I saw something!"_ His mouth didn't dare to open this time as his mind was racing.

If the silhouette was real, where did it go? Like he noticed before, much of the cabin is in the dark. It can be anywh-

He froze, that chill from before was now stinging his spine as his head begun to turn very slowly. His eyes scanned everywhere in the range of his vision in search of anything that stood out as his head continues its course. Where did it go? It has to be-

His head stops... his eyes had caught something in his peripheral vision to the left. It was faint in the dim light of the fire, but he already knew what it was. The silhouette... was standing right behind him, its hand inches away from his face.

His breathing stopped as his head and eyes didn't even dare to move! His thoughts grew frantic, his body was frozen, his mouth was trying to let out any noise to no avail! What can he do!? What will it do!? Is it even real!?

A flash of light shined through just as thunder boomed into his ears, putting the final nail in his coffin as he passes out.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, things aren't what they seem as the silhouette looks down at him with concern before crouching down to place her fingers on his neck to check his pulse. His heart was still beating, slowing down to a normal pace as his breathing was evening out.

"Oops... didn't mean to do that." She muttered to herself.

Honestly, she didn't really know what to do. It has been years since she last had contact with a normal human, so her first instinct was to hide. Now that she thought about it, her hesitation earlier must have set him off.

Turning him onto his back, she was able to get a better look at him in the fire's light. Judging by his appearance, she notices two things right off the bat. The first was that his shirt was the one she would see back at Camp Everfree, ones that campers would wear during their stay. The second one was his hair, violet in color with the length reaching down to his neck and the bangs swept to the right.

Feeling that his clothes were still wet, she moved him a little bit closer for the heat of the fire to warm him up as questions started to form in her head.

Why is a camper this far out into the forest?

Did he run from the camp?

Was he having a late evening hike?

That last one was a bit ridiculous, but these questions can't be answered until he wakes up. During this time, she decides to light the lanterns to add more light in the cabin, mainly to avoid any more unintentional scares.

Time passes by as minutes turned to hours, sitting and watching him as he laid by the warm fire. The rain continued to fall as the storm clouds passes over the forest, a loud thunderclap outside causing him to then stir from his slumber.

Hearing him move in his sleep, she crouches down next to him and speaks in a low voice. "Hey, you awake?"

"Five more minutes..." He murmurs through his lips, making her roll her eyes a bit at such a response.

"I'm impressed that you're able to sleep through this storm." Upon mentioning the storm, his eyes started to open to reveal their royal blue color as he remembers what has happened.

"Oh yeah... I was on a small hike when it came..." He said out loud, unknowingly giving her an answer she was thinking about. However, she was still curious as to why he was all the way out here.

"Why didn't you head back to camp then?" She had a good point, which he answers as he sat up. "Not gonna lie... I may have strayed from the path a bit."

She stares at him for a moment, a confused smile on her face before letting out a small laugh at his expense.

"Yeah yeah, it's a little... funny..." After his eyes adjusted back to normal, he is able to see who he was talking to.

Much to his surprise, the girl he was looking at is around his age. Her hair matches that of a gentle flame as her eyes were crimson red in color with slit pupils in place of normal ones. Those eyes were now looking back at him, making him look away a bit.

Despite this, his curiosity got the better of him as he asks the first question that came to mind. "Who are you?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Another good point, this is her cabin after all as he was the uninvited guest.

Although a bit hesitant, he does eventually introduce himself. "Stylite Stream."

Soon after hearing his name, she returns the introduction with her own. "Sunset Shimmer."

"The name suits you well." His thoughts traveled out of his mouth without him realizing it, causing heat to surface into his cheeks as he turns his head away to not show it.

"T-Thank you." She was a bit flattered by his comment before continuing the conversation, "So, you were hiking in the rain? Do you usually do this?"

"No. Actually, that small hike was more of a chase when a squirrel took my glasses." He explains why he was even still out this late with a rather weird reason.

"...A squirrel?" Sunset repeated, making sure she heard him right.

"Yup." Seeing her confused gaze, he simply shrugged in response. "Your guess is as good as mine."

She simply shook her head at his weird situation, looking at the fire as he asks the obvious question. "So... any reason that you live out here alone?"

Sunset knew he would eventually ask as she lets out a sigh, "Um... it may be a bit strange, but there is a big reason why."

Stylite was now curious as he scooted a bit closer to her, "And that would be...?"

"...Do you believe in the supernatural?" Stylite was a bit perplexed as he thought about her question, soon answering after giving it some thought. "Well, considering the stuff I've seen, it wouldn't really surprise me that much."

"Then, it wouldn't be that far to say that I'm actually..." Sunset was hesitant, but manages to finish her sentence. "A vampire?"

He looks at her with a blank stare, blinking once before looking away with a nervous chuckle leaving his lips. She can tell on his face that she might be messing with him, so she had to show him proof.

"I'm serious. See?" Getting his attention, she then opens her mouth to show her fangs in plain view.

He stares at them, making sure they were real before jumping back in realization. She quickly grabs his shoulder in order to calm him down, "No no, don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you. That's actually why I live out here."

Stylite was still unnerved by this, but notices the sincerity in her words as she continues. "While I may have to drink blood, I never took any from a human. It's always been synthetic blood or even animals to keep... myself in check."

"...I guess I can kinda get that." He admits, much to her befuddlement as she was only able to say the first word that came to her mind. "R-Really?"

He scoots closer to her as he continues, "Well, yeah. Not the blood part, but I-I understand about not wanting to be something you aren't." He tries to avoid being direct with the truth by summing up his experience, "I became something I didn't really want to be... and it backfired. Much like you didn't want this, but-"

The thunder outside surprised the two, cutting off Stylite as he kinda fainted from the sudden boom of the storm as Sunset caught him from falling. Noticing that his clothes were still damp, she scoots herself and him closer to the fire as he recovered.

"Man, I hate thunderstorms..." He mutters out loud, which she clearly noticed.

"No kidding. Your heart is beating rather fast." By just having her hand on his back, his heartbeat was loud enough to be felt by touch.

"Really? Wow." He wasn't even aware of that until now. Not wanting to faint again, he remembers something that usually calm his nerves. "Um, Sunset? I-If it's not too forward... would you h-hold me?" Not gonna lie, he felt like a child when he was saying that.

Sunset was caught off guard by his request, but realizes what he meant by it. "Sure... if it helps, I don't mind holding you. Just let me get comfortable."

After adjusting her position, she held her arms around him in a form of comfort. Now more than before, she was able to now feel his heart beating loudly as the rain continues to pour down faster than before.

"I can feel your heartbeat. Are you always like this when it rains?" She asks him out of curiosity.

"...When I was five, there was a massive thunderstorm that hit our town that lasted an entire day. All that thunder and lightning at once can be quite... horrifying." He said the last word a little quieter, most likely from the memory.

He then realizes that her skin was lacking any warmth compared to his, "You're so cold."

"Sorry about that, vampires don't really have body heat. If you want to be closer to the fire-"

"No, I-I'm comfortable where I am." He wasn't sure why, but even without the heat... he felt a nice warmth from her embrace.

"O-Oh, OK. Well, if that's what you want..." She then places her head on his shoulder as she still hears his heartbeat that is starting to slow down.

Along with his heavy breathing, he isn't calming himself down enough due to the storm. Thinking of something to help keep his mind off of it, she then hears him ask her another question.

"So, were you born like this? Or did something happen that transformed you into this?" That was just the question she needed as she remembers what she could about the events, making it a small story to tell him.

"It was more of the latter. Honestly, I don't remember how exactly this happened. I was just your average teen going to school and all, then one night... I woke up like this. This stranger told me that he found me like this and he wasn't really sure how it happened either." She then puts her head on his shoulder as she continued, "Due to my condition, he believed it was best that I should hide to avoid giving into this power. For years now... I did just that."

Stylite couldn't help but feel sad for her. Like him, she was forced down a path that she didn't willingly choose.

"Why did you believe him?" He did wondered about the stranger part in the story.

"...I was scared, too confused to even comprehend what had happened that night. He was very kind, informing me on what he knew about vampires before building me this cabin to stay in. May be a bit old-fashioned, but it was comfortable enough after having the time to adjust. He even helped me learn to control my urges, to some extent, in order to not... go crazy, to say the least."

Whoever this stranger was, he definitely seems suspicious on what might have actually happened to her. Sadly, what's done is-

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden drop on his shoulder. Turning his head just enough in order to see it, it turns out that Sunset was starting to shed tears as she sniffles through her nose a bit.

"The worst part... is that it wasn't until after all this, I realized what I lost. I broke contact from everyone I knew... family... friends... in order to hide this... curse..."

After that, the tears were now starting to flow slowly down her face as her embrace grew tighter. He knew that he couldn't just sit there at this point as he moves her hands out enough to gain more movement before turning his body enough to return the embrace. This time, it was now him giving her comfort as she continues to cry into his shoulder.

To them, the storm and even the fire crackling were only afterthoughts in their minds for that moment. It was quite some time until the hug ended, which she wipes any remaining tears out of her eyes soon afterwards.

"Sorry... didn't mean to break down like that." She tries to alleviate her pain by chuckling a bit, to little effect.

"It's all right. All of us have been there at some point." He reassures her, "If you have tears, you gotta have a heart... that quote's from my little brother, but you know what I mean."

She couldn't help but let out a small smile upon hearing that, "Heart, huh? Your brother is pretty smart."

"Well, he plays the right video games." He remarks with a smile of his own.

_BOOM!_

In that moment of silence, the loud thunder crashes down from the sky like the horn of a freight train, shocking the two as the cabin briefly shook from the echo.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Sunset was understandably confused from the sudden sound.

"You're telling me... that almost scared the life out of me!" Stylite was more angry if anything else with his outburst.

He then quickly focuses on doing some deep breathing exercises, which she notices his heartbeat was now really loud and fast to the point of reaching dangerous levels.

"Your heart, it sounds like a rapid drum." She didn't waste time saying this as she scooted closer to him.

"It's beating... my ears... I know..." He retorts in between breaths, which seems to not be working effectively as he's feeling more anxious by the minute.

She was now starting to worry as his heart was beating faster instead, "Are you sure that's helping?"

"Just... need... air..." His panic was apparent in his voice, realizing that he wasn't doing it properly as he was now breathing faster to try to stay awake.

Trying to come up with an idea to help, one does come to her mind.

"OK, I got something. Just... relax." Getting up to crouch down behind him, she then tilts his head to expose the neck more.

"W-Wait-" Knowing what he's about to say, she stops him right there. "I know, but I wanna help."

Stylite understood her intention and tries to relax as best he could, Sunset was still a little bit hesitant before baring her fangs to then sink into his neck. This being the first time she even tasted human blood, she was a bit surprised by how... rich it was compared to animal or synthetic blood. His heartbeat was now starting to slow down to normal levels as he was still a bit light-headed, though for a different reason. After a little bit longer to be sure, she releases her hold on him as she pulls out her fangs.

"You all right?" She asks him, which he doesn't answer right away.

Still recovering from it, he blinks once and takes a short breath. "I can breathe now..." He points out the obvious before suddenly falling back.

She catches him and lays him down gently on the carpet as she lets out a small giggle, "I can see you're nodding off."

"Yeah, guess I am." He agrees with her on that since he's now struggling to keep his eyes open.

Taking one of the pillows nearby, he places it under his head as she spoke. "After today, you need your sleep."

He smiles as he said one more thing before falling asleep, "...Thanks."

Looking down at his sleeping form for a moment, she then leans in close before giving him a small peck on his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

That was the last thing he felt before drifting off to sleep the rest of the night away.

**And done! This is my first attempt at romance, but I wanted to make sure that it didn't feel forced... or too forced. I'm not sure on that, I can only assume.**

**Sunset in this one is similar to the concept from the 'Sunlight' story, as in she was transformed into a vampire rather than being born as a vampire. Other than that, I kept her backstory simple for the sake of not having it drawn out too long.**

**Stylite is a character that was mentioned in my main story series, but has yet to make an official appearance. Due to this, I didn't want to reveal too much on his backstory, so I kept it intentionally vague for that reason.**

**Feels good to hop back into a semi-spooky story after a long time. No lie, before I found out about fanfics, I was actually writing scary stories like creepypastas back then. Still rusty, but I feel good about this one.**

** I may be planning on doing at least one more idea in my head for this month, but we shall see in due time.**

**Anyways, thanks for stopping by to read this small story and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
